Trading Places
by GYBoba
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke take after school chemistry classes together. What happens when their teacher uses Sasuke and Naruto as an experiment to mind reading thingy... not a really good summary. high school fic... Humor, romance, and a bunch of weirdness! (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLE!**

**I was bored, so I started writing another story while writing Konoha Academy, but this one is just going to be like 3 or 4 chapters long**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Trading Places

Naruto took after school classes. Today's class was chemistry with Orochimaru (A/N: If I spelled his name wrong, oops…) Naruto sighed.

"That guy is crazy." Naruto mumbled as he and Kiba headed inside of the lab.

"Hello, Naruto, Kiba," A snake like voice greeted, "today, only you two and Sasuke have class with me."

"Okay," Naruto and Kiba both said as they sat down. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the room then the other two. Sasuke was staring out the window, watching his older brother Itachi talk to a group of friends. He always admired his older brother and told him everything until recently. Sasuke didn't know why he stopped admiring his older brother, or even talk to him, but he just stopped last month.

"Alright class, can I get two people as volunteers for today's lesson?"Orochimaru asked. Nobody knows why he even asked; he always just goes up to the people and forcefully drags them down to be there science experiment. Orochimaru scan the three people with squinty eyes. "Hmm," he said out loud while trying to pick the two victims, I mean volunteers… After five seconds of thinking, he ran up the desk aisle and grabbed Naruto by the hair.

"Ow!" Naruto said as Orochimaru dragged him on the floor across the room to where Sasuke sat and quickly pulled his hair, making him fall of his seat, and dragged both boys to the front of the class. Kiba looked confused.

"Bastard, why'd you do that?" both Sasuke and Naruto said. Naruto asked Sasuke immediately started to glare at each other. Sasuke and Naruto hated each other since the beginning of the kindergarten, or at least acted like they did. Now they were in high school.

"Thanks for volunteering," Orochimaru kidded. "Today I invented a new… thing." Orochimaru said suspiciously. "It's a…potion that allows you to know the others true feelings about everything." Naruto gulped at that. Even though he acted like he hated Sasuke, he actually really liked him for quite some time. _Really _liked him.

Sasuke also gulped. 'Shit, why'd I have to come to class today? If Naruto knew how I felt about him then…Damn that snake bastard!'

Orochimaru bent down and took out a bottle. Inside was a mucus yellow-green color that was bubbling slowly. Naruto and Sasuke's face turned green. "Is he gonna make us drink that crap?" Sasuke quietly asked to Naruto.

"Damn, I'm gonna die." Naruto thought out loud.

"I feel bad for them. R.I.P Naruto." Kiba muttered to himself, "Oh, and Sasuke."

"Naruto, you drink first, but only drink half of it no matter how delicious it may taste. If you drink more than half you'll…" Orochimaru looked away and stopped talking.

"I'll what?!" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh nothing." Orochimaru said in a sing song voice while smiling.

Naruto gulped and slowly started to back away, "AHHHH, I DON'T WANT TO DRINK IT! KIBA HEL-"Orochimaru cut off Naruto's cry for help as he shoved the bottle into Naruto's mouth, making Naruto drink the suspicious liquid. When the liquid reached the half way point, Orochimaru smoothly took the bottle out of Naruto's mouth and smile as if nothing happened. Naruto turned into an even greener shade of green with a mix of purple and fell to the floor, halfly unconscious, halfly gagging. Sasuke gulped as he took another looked at the bottle, then at Naruto. He could see a trail of saliva on the tip of the bottle.

The bottle came closer and closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke started to back up slowly and tried to go faster when a half dead body took a firm grip on his foot. "I'm- ughhhhhhh…not-the….only one who will- suffer." Naruto weakly said, trying to hold back the urge to throw up.

"Hehehe," Orochimaru slowly started to chuckle, shaking the liquid in his hands towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to back up more, but Naruto's hand still held him back. "Dobe, let go!" Sasuke screamed, "Let go!" Orochimaru came closer; Sasuke parted his mouth in fright. "NARUTO, LET G-"and the bottle was forcefully shoved into his mouth.

"I feel so bad for them." Kiba muttered as he saw both Naruto and Sasuke fall into full unconsciousness.

**Ahaha I have some weird thing about suspicious looking drinks/ had it in other fanfic too…. Oh well. **

**Poor Naruto and Sasuke.**

**This fanfic is a little weird, but… deal with it. **

**Review, fav, and follow so I could feel loved?! :'(**

**BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the REALLY late update! Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this or not because not much people read it ****, but I'm gonna finish what I started plus I have fun writing this. X).**

**Warning:Language**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

Sasuke's Part:

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache and a bit of nausea. He began to stretch and open his eyes slowly as he sat up. Sasuke blinked at the green tea colored wall with wood platforms and wooden floors. (A/N if you watched the anime… it looks sort of like that. Ugh look it up, oh I made his room clean… ish.) The walls were covered with pictures of… Naruto, Iruka, his friends, and a bunch of poster, including Konoha's symbol. _Okay… maybe I was taken to Naruto's room. _Sasuke thought as he looked around more.

Sasuke got up and headed towards the bathroom. _Whoa, I'm wearing a lot of orange. _He thought as looked down at his outfit and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke lifted the toilet seat up, unzipped his pants, and went piss. _Umm, did my penis get smaller?_ Sasuke asked himself as he zipped his pants back up and walked to the sink. Sasuke turned on the water and waited for it to warm up, then washed his hands and turned off the water. He looked around trying to find a towel, but he never really looked at the mirror. Sasuke found the towel hung up on the Shower. He dried off his hands and turned towards the mirror above the sink so he could fix his hair.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

He turned around quickly and turned back to the mirror slowly, seeing the same reflection.

3

2

1

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Sasuke screamed loudly, but covered his mouth as he heard Naruto's voice come out instead of his. Yup, Sasuke was in Naruto's body.

* * *

**And done w/ this chapter. Mwahaha I'm so evil for ending it here. Turns out that this will be like 6 or 7 chapters, so look forward to it!**

**Review favorite and follow!**

**BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For this fanfic I keep putting up late updates. Sorry!**

**Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Naruto's POV

* * *

"Uwghaaaa." Naruto mumbled as he stretched out his arms on the bed. Naruto rubbed his eyes and slowly began to open them. He blinked. "Where am I?" He thought out loud as he saw the white walls and wooden floor. (Again, referring to the actual room from the anime.) "Whatever." Naruto said as he plopped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Woah, my voice sounds so weird… and familiar."

Naruto unzipped his pants and started to pee. "Holy crap I grew!" he shouted to himself.

* * *

Itachi was heading towards the kitchen until he heard his little bro scream inside of his room. "What is he doing?" Itachi asked himself. Itachi walked towards his little brother's door and put his ear against it.

* * *

Naruto flushed the toilet, zipped his pants back up and started washing his hands. "Ugh, I don't want to go to school today. Naruto turned off the faucet and dried his hands. Naruto turned around and faced the mirror.

…

…

…

"What happened to my whisker scars?" Naruto asked himself

"Whisker scars?" Itachi thought.

Naruto shrugged and was about to leave the bathroom. _Wait_.

Naruto looked back at the mirror. He studied the duck-butt hair style to the onyx eyes. "Wait." He said to himself

Wait

Wait.

Wait!

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of the bathroom and pushed the bedroom door open, knocking Itachi on to the floor.

* * *

Itachi watched "Sasuke" run down the stairs and heard the front door slam shut.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Itachi asked worriedly as he got up.

"He didn't even change out of his shorts." (A/N: I'm just gonna say that he was sleeping in black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt.) Itachi mumbled. "Whisker scars?" He thought as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Me: Again, end it really short. :[ Sorry! **

**But the next chapters are going to be waaay longer than these last 3.**

**Ghai: Just tell Crissy to be quiet**

**Me: :( Ghai's so mean to me.**

**Ghai: You're welcome. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite Crissy's story!**

**Byee!**

**Me: Hey, I was supposed to say that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Man, I was rushing to get this finished. Tomorrow will also have a new chapter posted. Look forward to it!**

**Ghai: Well that explains why the story just turned all crappy**

**Me: What!? It does NOT turn crappy**

**Ghai: Oh yeah, it's always been**

**Me T.T here's the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, then again, I wished that I could get a car, an IPad, candy, Boba Tea, an alpaca… I don't own any of those things. :'(.**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sasuke ( in Naruto's body) kept dialing his phone number.

_This is Sasuke. Stop calling me. Don't even bother leaving a message because I'll just delete it. _

"Damn it! Naruto pick up the phone!"

Sasuke heard knocking on the door. "Naruto," Iruka's voice called. Sasuke hung up Naruto's phone and stared blankly at the door. "Naruto!" Sasuke snapped out of his gaze. _Oh yeah, I'm in Naruto's body right now. I should just act like him so no one will freak out._

"H-Hai?" Sasuke said, trying to impersonate the dobe's answer. Sasuke face palmed himself. _What the heck was that? God that was so not how Naruto would answer!_

"Oi Naruto, you alright?" Iruka asked as he opened the door. Sasuke jumped from Naruto's desk to the bed, which were right next to each other. He quickly scrambled into the sheets so it would look like he just woke up.

"Yeah, what do you want I-Iruka- sensei?" Sasuke asked in another failed impersonation. Sasuke started blushing in Naruto's body. _Holy shit, it sounds so cute when Naruto stutters. Oh yeah, don't blow the cover!_

"Are you sure you're alright, you sound… quieter then how you normally are." Iruka said in a concerned voice as he headed towards the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little," Sasuke didn't know what to say. _What do I say? What do say!?What do I- OH! _"…a little hungry!"

Iruka sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll make you some breakfast." He said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Okay."

Iruka stopped and started speaking again. "And it's not ramen.

"Thank god." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Iruka said kind of shocked

_Shit! _"I said, um that sucks. Yeah, that's what I said… that sucks."

"Okaaay, I'll be going down now." Iruka said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Sasuke dropped his head and sighed. _This is going to be a looooong day._

* * *

Naruto ran across Konoha towards his house.

"AHH! It's Sasuke-kun!" Three girls screamed.

Naruto looked at them and then to the direction they were pointing. _He's not there… oh wait, I'm Sasuke right now. Ugh, I'll just pretend to be him till I meet with him. _Naruto looked back at the girls, smiled, and waved.

The three girls stood there, mind blown. They always say hi to Sasuke in the mornings like that, but Sasuke never waved back to them, or smiled, at anyone. The three girls blushed and shyly waved back like there classmate Hinata did to Naruto

_Shoot, I forgot, Sasuke's a bastard to everyone. _ Naruto thought as he mentally hit himself in the face and continued to run towards his and Iruka's house.

* * *

Naruto stopped in front of the door to enter the apartment. _Okay, how would Sasuke do this?_ Naruto straightened up his back, cleared his throat, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Iruka called as he walked towards the door. Iruka opened it to find Uchiha Sasuke standing in there doorway.

Iruka was surprised. "Oh, Sasuke, what brings you here this fine morning?"

Naruto mentally laughed in his head. _HAHAHA Iruka-sensei is so formal to strangers. If he knew it was me, he would've been like, what do you want? Why did you knock, use your key._

Naruto stayed in Sasuke's poker face. "Is Naruto here?" He asked. It felt weird to ask if himself was inside the apartment he lived in, in Sasuke's body. Plus, it felt weird that his normal voice wasn't flowing out of his mouth, but a smooth, deeper voice owned by his class mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes, he is in his room. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes please." Naruto replied, impersonating Sasuke. Naruto took of Sasuke's shoes and followed Iruka to his own room.

* * *

Iruka stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Naruto heard his voice call. _Holy shit, this is freaky._

"It's Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke is here to see you."

The real Sasuke paused at his name. _Sasuke is here to see me? Does that mean that it's Naruto. Idiot! Why the hell didn't he just pick up the phone?_

"Let him in." Sasuke said.

Naruto bowed to Iruka and headed inside of his room. He saw himself sitting on his bed, leaning his back against the green tea colored walls, on the Konoha symbol's poster, with his arms crossed.

"I'll be downstairs making breakfast for Sasuke as well then. Would you like me to bring the food upstairs for the two of you?"

"No." Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously.

"O-okay." Iruka said nervously as he exited the room. Once he was downstairs, he sighed. "What was with the tense aura in the room?" Iruka asked himself.

"Oh dolphin!" Kakashi said as he stood up on the window still in the fully opened window.

Iruka started blushing. "Can't you go inside the house like a normal person?" Iruka said. Iruka went close to Kakashi, pushed him off the window and onto the leaves outside. Kakashi sat up as Iruka closed the window and locked Kakashi out of the house

Kakashi started pouting, or at least what it was interpreted to be under his mask. "Let me in!" He said as he knocked on the window.

* * *

"Dude, this is like so weird.

"Don't say that in my body, dobe."

"What happened to us anyways?"Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's demand.

" Orochimaru's potion, chemical thing, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the booger drink."

Sasuke gagged. "Gross, don't say that."

"So then, what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he sat down on his own bed and sighed.

"Well, now we have to just live as each other until after school Chemistry today.

Naruto laid his head on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a thinking look on his bed. Sasuke watched "himself" think. _This is too weird for me. Orochimaru, prepare to die._

Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke with "his" onyx eyes.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Want to stay overnight here?"

"Why?"

"So our cover won't get blown if we don't get changed back by today. It's easier to answer people if we tell each other what to say."

Sasuke thought for a minute. That was actually a pretty smart idea. "Fine," he said to Naruto," But I want to get my phone and some clothes at my house for the both of us. I am not wearing your orange clothes and neither will my body."

"Ugh, fine." Naruto said sort of annoyed. "Annoying teme."

"Says you, idiotic dobe.

With that, both boys got off the bed and headed towards Sasuke's house.

"Wait! You didn't eat breakfast yet! It's almost done." Iruka yelled out the door.

"We'll eat it when we get back." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Wave to Iruka and say see you later."

"We'll eat when we get back Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke said in a perfect impression of Naruto, no stuttering. Sasuke started walking backwards, smiled and waved to Iruka, "Ja ne!" He shouted.

Sasuke turned back around and started blushing. "That is so fucking embarrassing."

"HAHAHA! That's so weird to see you doing that." Naruto said.

"Dobe, shut up, people can't see me laughing, dumbass." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh right sorry!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of "his" head. (A/N Sasuke's duck butt hair is natural... well at least in this and maybe the anime."

"Don't do that either." Sasuke said with a sigh. "We'll work on your impression later."

**Me: I decided to end this chapter here. Again, a new one will be up tomorrow for Naruto's b-day!**

**Ghai: You already told us.**

**Me: Whatever, oh I bought you this one drink, here try it. *Takes out drink***

**Ghai: *eyes it suspiciously then grabs and opens***

**Me: Come on, hurry up and drink it. COME ON!**

**Ghai: slowly puts bottle on lips.**

**Me: Hurry u- **

**Ghai: *shoves bottle into Crissy's mouth and makes her drink**

**Me: Woah, look at that unicorn.**

**Ghai: What the f*** did she try to make me drink?**

**Me: *does mushroom dance**

**Ghai: Sigh, well please review, follow, and favorite her story and thanks for reading!**

**Me: Why the heck is there a chicken on the mushalalalala**

**Ghai: Umm what?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Happy Birthday Naruto!**

**Ghai: Yeah, Happy birthday! I really don't have anything else to say right now, so here's the next chapter**

**Me: Wait, I wrote him a poem for his birth- *gets cut off***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

Reminder: Sasuke is in Naruto's body while Naruto is in Sasuke's body.

* * *

Naruto unlocked the door to Sasuke's house with Sasuke following closely behind.

Itachi heard the front door close. He got up from the kitchen to see who it was. Itachi saw his little brother and a random blonde. "Hey otouto, you're back already? Who is this?"

The two boys apparently didn't here Itachi and went straight to Sasuke's room.

"Rude jerks," Itachi mumbled and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke led Naruto to his room and went straight to his closet. "Come here." He demanded.

"Yes, your majesty," Naruto said with a mock bow and rolled his eyes. Sasuke crossed his arms. "You know, I act nicer than that. You're supposed to pretend to be me, remember?"

"Yeah, well I don't have to pretend in front of you, so just hurry up and come here."

"Fine," Naruto walked over to where Sasuke pointed. Sasuke started searching through the clothes on his hangers and pulled out a black blazer. "Sasukeeee, that's so boring. Can't I get something more colorful?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began digging through his drawers. "Catch," he said as he threw a plain white t-shirt at Naruto's face and black pants.

"No, I'm going to school butt naked, if you don't let me wear at least one colorful thing." He said as he stomped his feet on the ground, folded his arms, and closed his eyes, well Sasuke's, but you get the point.

"Stubborn ass," Sasuke mumbled, "Fine, give me back the pants." Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second and threw back the black pants. Sasuke put the pants back into his drawer and searched for something more colorful. "Here," he said as he bent back up and harshly threw red skinny jeans at Naruto's face.

Naruto started smiling. "There, that's better." He said as he took his clothes and skipped to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sasuke stared at the shut door. That was something he never expected to see himself do ever. Uchiha's don't _skip_ or _smile._ At least not in front of others. Sasuke sighed and tried to find something _Naruto fitting _in his closet. Naruto's body was strong, but very slim, so all of Sasuke's clothes would be a little baggy and too… dull for Naruto's body.

"I'm done." Naruto called as he walked outside of the bathroom. It took him about five minutes to get dressed. Honestly, it only took him a minute to get dressed, but Naruto was checking out Sasuke's body in the mirror.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said as he walked up and stared at Naruto's outfit.

"W-hat?" Naruto said as he blushed and looked away from Sasuke.

"Not bad." Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto turned back and looked at how Sasuke dressed his body. Sasuke wore a black hooded pullover with skinny blue jeans. The pullover had a white smiley face with filled in circles as eyes and a tongue sticking. out of its mouth. The smiley face was wearing the big, red headphones that had black X's on the side.

Naruto had to admit, the outfit looked pretty good on him. His blonde haired seemed like the sun compared to the rest of his clothes. The clothes were a little big for Naruto's body and made Naruto look tiny, but that made him look cuter.

"You approve?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto was checking out his own body for the past minute.

"Y-yeah." Naruto said, embarrassed.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as he walked out of his room with Naruto following. Sasuke stopped walking in the middle of the hall, making Naruto bump into him.

"Watch where you stop, Teme."

Sasuke ignore what Naruto said. "By the way, Naruto, did you see my brother by any chance?"

"You have a brother!?" Naruto said surprised.

"Guess you didn't see him." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. "Come on," Sasuke said as he continued down the hallway and down the stairs.

Sasuke saw Itachi standing on the bottom step, arms crossed, looking a little bit annoyed. "Sasuke, I was talking to you earlier, but-"

"Sorry Nii-san, I have to go to Naruto's house right now. I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said as he ran down the stairs with Naruto and they both put on their shoes.

"Yeah, sorry Sasuke's bro, I'm taking him for the day."

"Oh yeah, Itachi, I'm staying at Naruto's house tonight. I'll see you at school." Sasuke said, and with that, they left.

_What, Nii-san? What did that blonde guy call me? Why did Sasuke call me Sasuke's bro? Are they taking some kind of weird drugs? Is that why Sasuke thought he had whiskers?_ (talking about the third chapter.)

Itachi stood on the stairwell, confused. Confused about his brother and the short blonde guy Sasuke was following around as if the blonde lived in their house.

"Oh my God, Sasuke, you give me a headache." Itachi said as he rubbed his temples and went back into the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

* * *

"That was your brother?" Naruto asked Sasuke on the way to his house.

"Yeah, that was my brother Itachi-" Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second. "Oh shit!" Sasuke said as he face palmed himself.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot I was in your body when I saw him. I didn't act like you at all and you called him _Sasuke's bro,_ in my body. Damn it! He's probably trying to figure this out now."

"Just explain it to him at school later. Right now we have to hurry, Iruka made us breakfast and if we don't eat it, he'll kill me, no, _my body_ later." Naruto said as he gulped.

Sasuke smirked. "Che, you're worried about me?"

"Pfft, as if. I'm just worried about having a bunch of bruises when I get back into my own body."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and walked to Naruto's house a bit faster.

* * *

Sasuke walked into Naruto's house with Naruto trailing behind. "I'm home!" Sasuke shouted as he shut the door and took of his shoes.

"That was okay, you should've said it louder." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Oh God, I can't wait till I get back into my own body." Sasuke said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Hey, I can't wait either. I think if I stay in here any longer, the bastard disease will start to affect me." Naruto said as he shivered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Boom_

Colorful strings of paper popped into Sasuke's face. _What the…_

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Iruka and Kakashi shouted.

Naruto looked wide eyed at Iruka and Kakashi. _Oh yeah, today was my birthday._

"Oh yeah, I just remembered… birthday." Sasuke thought out loud. Sasuke had forgotten that today was Naruto's birthday. He always bought Naruto presents that day, but never gave him any. He thought that if he gave him the presents, Naruto would start being friendlier around him, but then he was always decided to not give it at the last minute

Last year's birthday present was the childish hoodie he had on right now. Sasuke thought it suited Naruto's childish character, but again, he didn't give the present.

"Surprised Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Sasuke, good thing you came today. The breakfast is already waiting for the two of you." Iruka said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but I'll be getting something in Naruto's room for a second." Naruto said as he ran up the stairs.

Sasuke followed.

"Geez, they've been following each other everywhere for the past hour." Iruka checked his watch. "Ah! thirty minutes until school starts. Boys, hurry up! We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Naruto, why the heck did you go up here?" Sasuke said as he shut Naruto's door. Naruto was digging through a box and pulled out a container.

"I forgot that today was my birthday. Today, Kiba's going to be messing with you all day cause of that, it's our birthday tradition." Naruto closed the box and gave the container to Sasuke.

"Here, I was thinking about you, take this and watch out for the Inuzuka." Naruto said as he tossed Sasuke the box. Naruto's expression was a little bit sadder then Sasuke's usual poker face. _ Is he sad he has to miss out on his birthday stuff?_ Sasuke asked himself

Naruto got up and walked towards the door. "By the way, happy birthday, Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto walked past him.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, now let's eat." He said as he headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I didn't know how to end it, so it was a little too nice for my liking/ AWW that was so sweet at the end!**

**Ghai: That was okay I guess, but what's Kiba going to do to Naruto, Err Sasuke?**

**Me: Well, I have no idea yet, but the readers should like, suggest things to do *wink wink**

**Ghai: *rolls eyes. You suck at writing **

**Me: Hmph, you're just jealous**

**Ghai: Of your writing. HA**

**Me: :'(**

**Thanks for reading, Next chapter will be out next week or in two weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghai is on vacation now and I'm finally out of writers block. I just figured out what to do for the rest of this story!**

**Before I forgot what I planned, here's the new chapter**

**(Remember, I started writing during the 10, so apparently it's still his b-day in this)**

**When I say Sasuke, I mean the Sasuke that's in Naruto's body, so like if I said that Sasuke rolled his eyes, that means that Naruto's body rolled it's eyes, but it was actually Sasuke rolling his eyes... Yeah, some people were confused on that.**

* * *

Kiba latched his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy-"

"Kiba, you're too loud." Sasuke said as he unattached himself from Kiba's grasp.

Kiba pouted," Oi, just because you just turned a year older today doesn't mean you have to be mean. By the way, I'm still three months older than you." Kiba said. "Anyways, I mean, no offence Sasuke, but why are you following us?" Kiba asked as he turned towards Naruto.

"Umm, b-because I was walking to school and I live near Naruto's house, so I decided to walk with you guys." Naruto replied.

"Oh, but I thought that you lived in that one big house with the pool across town and always got driven by your brother?"

Sasuke face palmed himself. _Idiot Naruto!_

"Uhh- Oh look Kiba, look at the dogs!" Sasuke said to save himself

Kiba's eyes started sparking, "Where?!" He shouted, completely forgetting about what him and Naruto were just talking about. Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Homeroom

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Ino and Sakura said simultaneously and handed him two presents.

"T-thank you!" Sasuke said with a twitching smile. He remembered when Ino and Sakura used to be obsessed with him and throw gifts at him at every corner he turned. He sighed as he accepted from the two and put them on Naruto's desk and sat down. Once they stopped obsessing over him, he was never more relieved, until he became surrounded by more girls which put him back into his bad mood.

"Sasuke-kun!" They group of kids heard coming from the door that just slammed open. A panting "Sasuke ran into the room out of breath.

"Dudes, I thought they'd eat me alive!" Naruto exclaimed at his friends. All the kids stared wide eyed at him. "Hey Ino, Sakura, did I just wake up the whole class? Whoa, Shikamaru woke up too, look at his face!" Naruto said.

Sasuke banged his head against the desk lightly.

"Are you okay, Naruu—oohh shit." Naruto said quietly as he looked over towards his body. _Shit, shit, shit I forgot about that!_

_Baka, idiot, dobe, moron, baka, baka, baka! _Sasuke said over and over again in his head.

"Um, hi Sasuke." Ino said awkwardly. "You seem, happy today."

"Y-yeah." Naruto said as he started blushing.

_K-kawaii! _All the girls in the class besides Hinata and Tenten thought.

"That's good."Sakura said with a smile. Naruto shyly nodded and went to sit in Sasuke's seat, ignoring all the confused and love struck looks he was receiving.

_In Sasuke's mind_

Orochimaru = Dead

Death + Orochimaru = Happy Sasuke

Murderer = Uchiha Sasuke

**Sorry to end it here for this chapter, but I'll post again next week!**

**Thanks for reading****!**


End file.
